1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a fuel cut-off device for an engine, in which one of a plurality of generating coils provided in a generator driven by an engine is connected to a normally-opened type solenoid valve adapted to block a fuel passage in a carburetor during energization of the solenoid valve, through an engine control switch adapted to be operated to a turned-off position in which an engine ignition device is brought into an inoperative state and a turned-on position in which said engine ignition device is brought into an operative state, thereby supplying an output from said one generating coil to said solenoid valve in the turned-off position of said engine control switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 60-175841, a conventional fuel cut-off device for the engine is designed so that when the engine control switch is operated to the turned-off position, the fuel passage in the carburetor is blocked by the solenoid valve by utilizing the output from the one generating coil provided by the inertial rotation of the engine, thereby immediately stopping the supplying of the fuel to the engine to prevent a dieseling phenomenon caused by the inertial rotation of the engine.
In the conventional known fuel cut-off device for the engine, the output from the one generating coil is used only to operate the solenoid valve adapted to block the fuel passage in the carburetor when the operation of the engine is stopped. Therefore, during operation of the engine, the one generating coil is brought into a suspended state.